CATastrophe
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: A tear streamed down her face as she recalled their last fight and then the attack, that had changed everything in a split second and Kim couldn’t do a thing to prevent it from happening.How did this all happen?Kigo Don't like Don't read
1. Prologue

**First of all I'd like to pay tribute for Bitterstormcloud. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible**

_Beep…Beep…Beep.._

Shego lay in a hospital bed fighting for her life. The thief was hooked to various machines but it didn't look good. She was covered in cuts and bruises but it didn't compare to the huge laceration on her side. The doctors had managed to stitch it up but the blood had somehow managed to start soaking through the bandages. Her breathing was calm, steady and quiet to her visitor's ears. Her visitor… was none other than the world class heroine, Kim Possible; she wasn't there to fight Shego she was there to help her. Kim had promised to not leave Shego's side and that is what she was going to do. The redhead couldn't decide what was worst; the sight of Shego on a hospital bed with tubes all over her body or the fact that it was her fault she was like this. It was a miracle that the villain had survived surgery let alone the attack beforehand but Kim was hopeful that everything was going to be all right. It …just _had to _be.

"Shego," Kim said. She recalled the doctors saying that patients could sometimes hear what was going on and that's how they pull through by hearing support of loved ones. _Did I just refer myself as her loved one? _Kim thought blushing at the idea. She never would have though in a million years that she would think that but the past few days had changed things drastically.

"You have to pull through… I'm so sorry for what happened-" Kim paused. She carefully thought of the next words before she said anything stupid.

"Shego t-there's something I need to tell you," Kim decided. Now was the time to tell Shego what she felt, now more than ever.

"I-I love you Shego. I can't live without you…" As much as Kim tried to fight back the tears they refused to stay hidden. A sob wracked through her body and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Please…PLEASE! You can't leave me...not after all we've been through." Kim reached out for the thief's hand. It felt so cold and weak that Kim was afraid of hurting her more.

_Beep…Beep.._

Kim's head shot up to the sound of the heart monitor going faster. Shego was finally waking up! The red head's heart felt it was about to explode from sheer joy!

"Shego," Kim called out. Suddenly Shego's body went into spasm her arms and legs thrashing wildly like a fish out of water. Where the hell were the doctors when you needed them!!?

_.BEEEEP~~~……………………………………_

The thief's body went limp, as if she was…

"No! Shego!" Kim screamed out but it was too late. Shego was gone and there was nothing Kim could do to stop it. The room was spinning faster and faster and Kim couldn't breathe.

_This isn't happening. It can't be!_ were Kim's last thoughts before everything went black.

At that moment Kim was finally released from her horrific nightmare. She was covered in sweat and her lungs felt like there wasn't enough air in the room. Her eyes darted around searching for anything to calm her shaking self down. All she could see was vast darkness and the sounds of…a heart monitor.

_Beep..Beep…Beep_

That's when Kim remembered not everything in her dream was made up. Shego was still fighting for her life. Images of Kim's dream flashed vividly before her mind bringing shivers for the redhead. It had felt so eerily real to her. _Did I say I loved Shego? No way it was just a dream, besides we're just.. _ Kim couldn't think of the proper word to describe their relationship. Friends? Enemies? Neither felt like enough or justified the bond between them. These past days had left Kim wondering where they stood on their companionship. She shook her head thinking it would help clear her thoughts.

It didn't. Now was not the time for such silly thoughts Shego needed her and that was all that mattered right now.

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Shego," Kim whispered.

There was no response but somehow the heroine knew Shego could hear her. Kim hated the feeling of déjà vu but now wasn't time to be superstitious.

"Shego…Please don't give up. I-I never meant for any of this to happen-" Kim felt a lump grow in her throat. As much as Kim wanted to break down Shego needed to hear this.

_Beep…Beep…Beep_

"The doctors…they said you have a slight chance of living through the night but..you know what? They don't know you like I do. You're a fighter and you'll get through this- "The lump had gotten bigger and Kim couldn't handle it. Tears started forming in her eyes as she reached for Shego's hand.. well actually her_ paw. _

"Please don't leave me here all alone. I don't know what I will do if you leave." Kim said shaking her tail in vain. You see the dream was a lot similar to what was happening except for one thing; in the dream they were humans in a hospital room but in reality Kim and Shego had been living in someone else's house. The house belonged to the doctors actually to the vets that have been taking care of them right now and Kim was thankful for them. Without them Shego might not have made it. There was an accident a few weeks ago that resulted in Kim and Shego to be transformed into_…cats. _Shego ended up as a fluffy small Persian cat and Kim was a slightly smaller tom cat. Kim couldn't help but let out a small scoff at everything that had happened to them. She gave a small smile remembering the small adventures and little fights that had occurred between them but then they became close, a lot closer than Kim would have ever imagined. A tear streamed down her face as she recalled their last fight and then the attack, that had changed everything in a split second and Kim couldn't do a thing to prevent it from happening.

_How did this all happen?_ Kim wondered recalling the past few days.

Well it had all started when…

**So hate/love?Review? Don't worry next chapter will explain things a lot more clearly**


	2. Boom Boom Pow

**Disclaimer: Do not own just love to write. Sorry it took so long to write but my beta was sick and I'm not going to rush….so yeah**

Well it had all started as any typical day as Dr. Drakken had thought of another scheme to take over the world. Whether or not it was foolproof it was hard to tell by the excitement coming from the mad scientist.

"I DID IT!," he screamed hoping Shego was interested on hearing his new plan.

"What did you do this time?" asked the thief lazily. She really didn't care what he had accomplished but the sooner he got his ranting done, the better.

"Well you see…"

5 minutes later

"And that's how I will become ruler of the universe Mwahahahahah….Shego?" Drakken turned around ready to face any recant from Shego even it was sarcastic. Much to his dismay she was listening to her iPod and filing her nails.

"SHEGO!" he screamed. With a groan, the villainess took off her head phones knowing that Drakken would start over if he believed she wasn't listening.

"As I said, using the blood of Rina"- That caught her attention.

"Whoa hold up what did you say? You are using her blood for your next plan?"

"Shego! Have you not been listening to my perfectly diabolical plan!!?"

"…"

"GAH!"

"Just repeat what you said about Rina's blood."

"Oh. Yes, as you know she is a M.e.t.a. human. Well I researched what that meant on this hip new website called Wikipedia and found out that it's an acronym."

"Doy!"

"Wait… you knew that!?"

"Of course I do. M.e.t.a. stands for Mutative Excess Traits of Animality and you still haven't told me what you're doing with her blood."

"Well I'm going to combine it with Synthodrone DNA and create a powerful unstoppable army. They will be stronger, faster and deadlier than any man made weapon. They will be intelligent beings with the ability to morph into ferocious creatures… Once I manage to actually understand the complexity of Rina's transformation," he said, pointing at some tubes filled with strange glowing liquids "and…"

"Does Rina know this?"

"Know what?"

"That you took her blood," she said still examining her nails.

"Wellllllll no," he said. He had come across it when Rina had visited and cut herself. The opportunity was too much for him but he totally forgot to mention that minor detail.

"She is going to kill you when I tell her," teased Shego. There was nothing funnier than seeing her friend beat up Drakken especially when she wants to use her electric staff.

"Now Shego let's be reasonabl-"he was about to come up with a 'great' explanation why Rina shouldn't know when an intruder alarm went off.

Shego got up and stretched getting ready for the fight that was to happen between her and Kim Possible. She had been aching for a good fight with the cheerleader it was the best rush in the world to her. On cue Kim burst through a vent followed by a squeal of blonde hair and a naked rodent. Shego lit up her plasma that was her signature colors and charged after the red head. She did a quick roundhouse kick only to see that Kim flipped over her.

And the dance was on.

Ron clumsily tackled the mad scientist who tried to escape. They wrestled on the ground poking and jabbing at each other. Somehow Drakken was able to get up and was ready to leave when he felt something crawl in his shirt. Rufus had managed to get into his clothes and repeatedly bit the blue scientist when he had the opportunity.

"OW!" Drakken screamed. He was not even paying attention to what was happening until Ron tackled him again this time slamming them both into a bunch of buttons and controls.

"Self-Destruction button Activated."

"Uh-OH" All three boys said in unison.

**10 Minutes till self Destruction**

Kim and Shego were heavily into their fight.

Right kick, block.

Swing, Duck.

All of a sudden the lab started to shake violently making the chemicals Drakken had fall to the floor creating a weird smoke that engulfed them. The odor smelled like rotten eggs mixed with bad milk and it was strong enough to pause the fighting. Before either could question what exactly they just inhaled another quake passed through the lab followed by a large siren and yellowing lights.

"Shit the buffoon set off the self destruct-button."

"WHO in the world creates a self destruct-buttons?!!" Kim yelled.

Shego just shrugged, "Hey, I only work for him not think for him."

Another rumble caused things to start falling from shelves, which followed loud crackling noises where cracks started forming on the walls.

**9 Minutes**

"Shego look OUT!" screamed Kim but it was too late a cabinet had crashed on top of the thief knocking her unconscious.

_Shit!Shit!Shit!_ thought Kim. They needed to get out fast and now Shego was passed out. Kim had managed to push the stupid furniture off of Shego but how in the world will she get them both out in time?

**7 Minutes**

A moan had snapped the red head out of her thought process.

"Just go without me princess," groaned Shego. In her mind she was a goner no use in two people dying for a lost cause.

"No Shego there has to be another way," Kim said.

_Damn pumpkin why do you have to be so stubborn, _thought Shego. The villainess was touched and tried to concentrate enough to figure a way out even though her head felt like it was to split open. By some miracle an idea did occur to her.

**3 Minutes**

"Kim go to that door," pointed Shego, "There should be my hoverboard." Quickly Kim ran there to their only hope out of the destructing lab.

_Spanking,_ thought Kim as she found it and ran back to Shego.

**1 Minute**

"Now push the power button and get on top," instructed Shego fighting the nausea. Her vision was starting to get blurry and the room was spinning.

**5 Seconds**

"Okay Shego now what…?"

**4 Seconds**

Silence.

**3 Seconds**

"Shego!!?" Kim turned around to see the villainess unconscious again.

**2 Seconds**

There was no time to wake her up they needed to get out and now. Kim picked up Shego and climbed the hover board.

**1 Second**

Without s second too late the lab started exploding as the board came alive and flew like a rocket.

"Whoa!" screamed Kim She couldn't control the stupid board as it swerved out of several lab rooms. Every now and then they would hit things that would almost send them flying off the board.

_There,_ thought Kim as she saw their exit out of the explosion. It was a window they would have to break through but at least they won't be charbroiled. Kim closed her eyes shifting herself forward so she wouldn't fall and to embrace the impact not realizing it cause the board to start descending. Before she knew it the board hit the bottom side of the window sending them flying out. Kim could feel the heat of the explosion but they had managed to escape!!

_Just my luck_ Kim thought as she saw that they were going to fall into some hole underground before everything went black.

****

**Sidenote for those who do not know who Rina is. Check out my other stories.**

**A world without Reviews? Reviews are like oxygen.**


	3. I Must Be Dreaming

**Disclaimer: do not own!!!Enjoy**

Kim woke up to the sounds of people shouting her name.

_Ohhh my head_, Kim thought as she was about to get up but then she felt that she'd see her lunch soon and decided to sit till the dizziness went away. Every bone in her body hurt and she felt oddly unbalanced. She saw shadows of people and assumed they were rescuers looking for them.

"HEY! I'm down here!" Kim shouted but it was no use not one of them could hear her or see the damn hole she happened to fall in. /with a big heavy sigh Kim gave up and looked around to the place she fallen into. It was dark creepy and she swore she could hear water dripping farther down to the dark abyss.

"Where am I?" Kim said to no one in particular.

"_We_ are in an underground mine I would know because that's why Drakken got this place so cheap. And don't bother wasting your breath, no one can hear you trust me," said Shego. Kim looked around but could not see the green skinned woman.

"Shego? Where are you?" Kim searched but couldn't even see a shadow or body outline.

"UP here," she heard. Kim couldn't see her but she did see the outline of a cute little cat on top of some rocks. Apparently it was busy grooming itself not caring it was stuck down here too.

"Oh how cute! Are you lost little kitty?" Kim said in a baby voice. She stayed put to not scare the animal but tried to sway it closer.

The cat suddenly stopped what it was doing and stepped into the light which made Kim gasp in shock. The cat was a normal size Persian with green eyes and a fluffy long tail but what wasn't normal was the color of the fur; it was black and green!

"If you ever do that again we're going to have a problem pumpkin," it growled.

_Oh my god it's Shego! _Kim thought. Before she could restrain herself, she started laughing really hard, brining tears to her eyes. The great Shego one of the FBI's most wanted ,has been reduced to a little fluffy feline.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah har har but I wouldn't be laughing if I was youuuuuu," Shego said evilly eyeing at Kim showing off her new sharp canines.

_Why the hell not?_ Thought Kim. Come to think of it she finally felt better to stand up but every time she was about to get up her limbs wouldn't respond the way they normally would.

_That's really weird,_ thought Kim and decided to see why she couldn't stand up and also why Shego's smile became wider. It an instant everything became clear to the redhead, instead of her perfect cream skin it was replaced by orange fur covering her head to toe. Her nicely toned body was now a small somewhat frail frame that could be easily crushed by anything bigger than her now. Using her paws…she had PAWS… she touched her new found canines and moved her paws up to find erect ears on the side of her head. The final discovery was her long tail that was coiled around her and to her horror it was starting to move! She tried to scream but all that came out was a high pitch yowl.

_This isn't happening!!!! NONONO I refuse to believe that I'm a cat! And to top it off Shego is too!!! _Kim thought miserably.

"Hhahah you should see the look on your face," laughed Shego holding her ribs.

"SHUT UP!" Kim growled. Shego just ignored her and started to laugh even more making Kim steam. Doesn't Shego realize they had been turned into defenseless animals and for some reason no one can hear them so what in the world is so funny? Without warning Kim tackled Shego to the ground knocking the air out of the thief.

_That ought to shut her up,_ thought Kim. Instead of using some complicated skill karate moves they were just wrestling on the ground trying to get used to their animal bodies. Before they got too into their "fight" they stopped immediately once they heard some familiar voices from above.

"HELP! Down here!" Kim screamed. If only she knew that her cries of help were just sounds of cat noises.

"We have to give up the search but why?" complained the first voice.

"Look Mr. Stoppable we have searched everywhere and we found no traces of blood, no Shego, her hover board or Kim. That can only mean one thing…," The second voice said. It was Ron and Dr. Director but what Betty was about to say was not good news.

"Shego has kidnapped Kim Possible."

"What?!" Shego said. She couldn't believe this she was being accused of a crime she hadn't even committed.

"I'm sorry Ron but the only good thing I can say is that means Kim is alive, we just have to find them."

"Okay."

"GJ Clear out!!! We are on a kidnapping alert the victim's name is Kim Possible and the perpetrator is Shego; she's deadly, armed with plasma hands and must be captured. So let's MOVE IT!" instructed Dr. Director.

"I don't believe this!!" Shego said.

"Well believe it and if you want to clear your name we first have to get out of here," said Kim. There was no way they could climb out even with their claws they couldn't clutch on the rocks. The only option was to go through the tunnel.

"Well Shego I think the only way out is through the tunnel.

"Doy," Shego spat sarcastically. Kim rolled her eyes and thought, _Just ignore her soon they will be back to humans in no time. _Boy was she wrong.

****

**Like?Hate?**


	4. Water's Edge

**It has come to my attention that I put Kim as a Tom(which means boy cat) I meant to put Tabby even though she's a cat she's still a girl. I already changed it but for those who already had their mind set to that…sorry. I'm such a dweeb and I'm sorry for the confusion. Please don't be mad at me.**

Chapter 4

Thus began their journey to turn back into humans. The silence was awkward enough walking in a murky tunnel and Kim couldn't handle it anymore.

"Hey Shego."

"Hmmm."

"Is it me or does the tunnel not look as dark as it should."

"Call me crazy but I think it's because of becoming cats. Rina has very good vision in the dark."

"Oh… Who's that?" Kim had heard the plan but what she couldn't figure out was who Rina was. It made her curious to know what her relationship was to the thief.

"…" Shego didn't answer because she didn't believe the heroine had a right to know about ANYthing in her life. Kim took the hint and continued to walk in the not as dark musky tunnel. Luck seem to finally take a liking to them as a dim light at the end of the tunnel became closer and closer.

_This is going to be a snap,_ thought Shego already planning on her revenge with Drakken. He was going to pay dearly for his stupid invention. Unfortunately luck wasn't on their side it actually enjoyed making them suffer.

"OH! COME ON!" shouted the thief. At the end of the tunnel was an exit that showed there was no way to climb back up . The only promising trail was a descending slope that led to a dense forest which looked pretty easy to get lost in. From the angle they were at they could see a city on the other side of the forest, the city is their only hope. Shego gave out a loud sigh before taking the first step down the slope. However Kim was not so easily convinced in her mind there had to be a more sane choice.

"What are you doing Shego?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going through this god forsaken forest to get help. See that city Rina lives there and if we find her she could help us change back into humans." There was that name again but this time Kim had bigger concerns; the forest that is.

"But-But there could be animals Shego animals that could eat us."

"Look around you Kimmie we're sitting ducks out here besides I don't know about you but I'm hungry and I remember seeing a creek full of fishes so you can stay here all by yourself or you can come with me."

It was starting to sound like a better plan until…

"Wait how do I know that once we're reached Rina that you guys won't kidnap me for real"

"As IF I wanted to do that."Kim immediately regretted saying it as Shego gave her a disgusted look and started to walk alone.

Kim didn't know what to do, she contemplated her options. On one hand Shego was right no one is searching around this area, they would most likely look at Shego's hideout on the other hand the forest can be a dangerous place especially since they are small cats plus it would be getting dark soon. Kim looked up to see that Shego's tail disappear behind a bush and that's when Kim made her decision, "Wait for me Shego! I'm sorry."

Both cats were on alert as they searched for the creek neither complained about how close they were at least physically. This wasn't the time for any teasing this was the fight for survival and both would play nice till then. Kim was the first to hear water running as her ears perked in its direction. Once they both caught the sound they walked even faster as their stomachs demanded to be filled. Kim was in awe at the beauty of the river. it wasn't very wide but it looked like it had a strong current and best of all was that it had fish! But how were they going to catch them?

"Soooo now what?" asked Kim see that Shego had distance herself from them.

"Get your own fish."

"How?"

" I don't know but you're crazy if you think I'm going to help you."

"Shego!" whined Kim, "This is stupid it would be better if we work together."

"Says who?"

"Ahhh fine," Kim said defeated. The fighting was just not worth it right now.

Shego had position herself over the water ready to swipe at any unlucky fish. Unfortunately the fish could see her shadow and stayed away from the green cat pissing her off. They were more interested in the furry worm that was swimming alongside the shore trying to escape its fate. If they only knew it was a tail that belonged to a very hungry Tom cat which made Shego even angrier.

"Hey! Your stealing all the damn fishes!" she growled at Kim.

"That's not my problem you said I'd have to figure it out and I-OUCH!" Right then and there a fish bit Kim's tail making her scream in pain and run around like a manic. Shego tried to help by swiping at the damn fish off but Kim was moving too much.

"Princess will you stop moving enough for me to –uh oh" Shego couldn't move away fast enough as Kim ran right into her head on. Both saw stars right after the pain dulled down. Shego was the first to notice that the fish had escaped.

"Ah Kimmie look at what you did."

"ME! I was doing fine until you tried to steal my fish." Shego tackled Kim and again all they could do was swipe hair off and try to gain victory by being on top. After awhile Kim was able to push Shego off leaving them both spent and panting for air. Neither did anything as they continued to glare daggers at each other until Kim realized something. In their turmoil they had wrestled in mud leaving them both covered in dirt and their fur were all matted in filthy chunks. They looked absolutely ridiculous. Kim was the first to start laughing which became infectious and soon Shego was laughing too. It was the first time they were comfortable enough to laugh with each instead of each other and it felt good.

"I guess you were right we'll work together and show these fishes not to mess with us," Shego offered wiping a tear from her eye. They agreed that Kim's tail would be the perfect bait since it was what caught the first fish in the first place and Shego would just catch it when it gets close enough.

"Um Shego?" Kim said eyeing a potential meal.

"Yeah," Shego said focused on the fish that was going towards Kin's tail.

"You're going to get it before it bites me right?" The fish was medium size and was swimming around her tail.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you sure?"

"Princess trust me," Shego said without realizing it.

"okay," Kim said feely oddly better. She couldn't help but whimper as the fish was getting closer and closer until…

_SWIPE!_

The fish flew out of the water surprised by the attack and was flopping on the land stunned by the lack of water. Just as it was about to escape Shego pounced on it making sure it won't escape like the last one did. Now all they needed to do was start a fire. They gathered branches, sticks and rocks to cook their catch of the day. Somehow Kim had managed to start a fire since Shego couldn't use her powers.

"How did you do that?" Shego asked amazed at Kim.

"Well you see-"

"Stop! I've heard enough," Shego said raising a paw for emphasis. There were some things she did not have time for and useless babbling was one of them. They roasted the fish and enjoyed a pretty good meal despite the situation they were in. That is till night came.

"What was that?" Kim asked jumping at every noise she heard. Kim had a right to be paranoid they used to be top predators but now they can be a hawk's tasty snack if they aren't careful. The occasional whimpers and shrieks made Shego chuckle but after awhile it started getting annoying. Shego was aware of the situation but panicking would not turn them back to humans so she just shrugged the feeling off. The heat of the fire felt pleasingly good to her and sleepiness was winning over her. She pushed the dirt and branches with her paws instinctively to make soft bedding and finally coiled tightly to keep her body warmth and gave one last yawn before she was ready to sleep. At least that was the plan.

"S-Shego?" she heard.

" What?"

"C-can I sleep next to you?" Kim asked quietly imaging that the bushes were monsters and she was their next victim.

"No," Shego said. She could hear a whimper that was getting louder until Shego had to open one eye. To her horror Kim's cat eyes looked huge and teary with quivering lips and a face that could stop an army in its place. It was a cat's version of the puppy dog pout.

"Awww fine just stop doing that."

"Yay," said Kim curling up to the villainess. Shego tried to scowl but Kim's purring and her face was just too cute to get mad at. They both fell asleep quite peacefully even after everything that had happened.

**Again sorry for the confusion.**


	5. Save Me

_Hey glad to be back and posting up a couple of chapters for having a longer break than I anticipated._

_Disclaimer: Own nothing nuff said_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kim was the first to wake up loving how the sun's warmth felt on her reddish fur. As much as she didn't want to move she knew that they had a long way to go and forced herself up. Shego on the other hand was different story.

"Shego," Kim said moving her a little. Shego didn't respond in fact she curled into an even tighter ball. Kim couldn't help but think it was cute as she never seen the thief's face look so peaceful. Most of the time it was twisted in a scowl or angry but now it looked almost angelic… almost.

"Shego!" Kim said a little louder. This time it got the job done as Shego jumped up wondering what in the world was happening. Once she saw that nothing was wrong she immediately became angry especially once she heard chuckling coming from Kim.

"Why'd you wake me up for?"

"Because we have to get up."

"Says who?" challenged Shego. She was not a morning person and becoming a cat did not change that. Kim was not in the mood to fight so she just decided to walk to the city without Shego. Eventually Shego followed behind grumbling and complaining along the way.

"Hey Shego," Kim said trying to kill the phantom awkwardness. She actually enjoyed talking to the thief when they weren't fighting and she hated the silence.

"What kind of cat do you think I am?" Kim could see by the question that Shego never took the time to see what type they were.

"A tabby I think," Shego guessed. Shego could see that Kim's tail was thin and her fur was a short with yellow stripes on the brighter orange.

"Why do you think I changed into a Tabby cat?"

"I don't know."

_What's with all these stupid question?_ Shego thought. She could care less why they changed into what they changed into as long as they changed back into humans.

"Oh because I think the reason we changed into different breeds was cuz of our personalities."

"How so?" Now Shego was interested by Kim's theory.

"Well for example you're a Persian cat which to me is a beautiful breed that can be violent if mistreated and it doesn't take any shit if it doesn't want to."

_Whoa watch the language there Princess_ thought Shego. It took her awhile to realize that Kim had just called her beautiful and suddenly her face felt hot.

"HaHa yeah that's me," Shego said trying to shrug the compliment off. Now it was Shego's turn to be bothered by the awkward silence.

"Kimmie you want to know why I think you turned into a tabby." Kim nodded and Shego continued, "It's because you like feeling free and you're very athletic and Tabby's tend to be loved by lots of cat owners unlike Persians. You see some people don't like Persians because they tend to look stuck up and lazy but really deep down it just wants to be cared for too." Kim could see that Shego wasn't talking about actual cats and suddenly felt bad about bringing the subject up.

_3 hours Later_

"Whoa," Kim said observing how everything just looked huge to her. _How are we ever going to make it?_ Kim thought getting worried especially since Shego just happened to mention that she doesn't know her friend's "exact address." It seemed that Shego knew the streets by landmarks and restaurant instead of the actual street names so now that everything looked different this was a lot harder.

"Come on Kimmie it's this way."

"Are you sure?"

"Doy let's go."

_4 hours later_

They decided to rest at some park but both realized that it was going to be dark soon and they hadn't eaten all day! There was a restaurant nearby and the smell that was coming out was pure mouth watering.

"Awwww this is torture," Shego said as they saw people enjoying their meals from the window. There were hot juicy sizzling steaks, ice cold lemonade drinks and chocolate cakes that made them both want to change into humans even more. Kim snapped out of her imagination of gorging herself when she heard strange noises on the back of the restaurant. At first she thought it was a couple fighting about money when she saw the man had a knife.

"I said give me your purse, lady!" the mugger growled threatening her with the weapon. Kim was not about to stay there and do nothing she was going to save the poor woman when suddenly Shego stood in her way.

"Don't do anything." Shego warned Kim her eyes mixed with sadness and anger. This only made Kim angry at the thief for trying to stop Kim rescue the victim.

"Why not?" _What was Shego thinking?_ Kim didn't wait for a response as she charged the mugger as fast as her little legs could take her. The red head might be small but helping people is the right thing to do no matter the size besides she was equipped with weapons of her own too. She was Kim Possible she can do anything even stop a mugging with just claws and teeth.

"Hey what the fu-Ouch!" screamed the man as he felt sharp needle like claws on his leg. To his surprise it was a small cat attacking him

He tried to kick it off but it was no use the cat clutched on for dear life. Just as he was about to stab the little pest something hit him like a ton of bricks. The woman he tried to mug now was fighting back, seemingly outnumbered he decided it would be best to run rather to bear anymore pain.

Shego couldn't believe what had just happened. The woman started to pet Kim making the red head purr like a motor. The woman had no idea why this cat decided to attack the asshole who tried to mug her but she was very grateful and rewarded her heroine the only thing she had; a doggie bag.

"Here you go little Kitty it's not much but its leftover fish sticks."

To Kim it was food for the gods but before she was about to eat she could feel someone else was eyeing her dinner. A certain someone who would rather die than to ask for a portion of Kim's food. Kim was also hesitant as to what she should do, part of her didn't want to share because Shego tried to stop her but another part said it was the right thing.

"Hey Shego you want some? I can't finish it all by myself."

"Fine," Shego said rolling her eyes but she wasn't fooling the red head. They ate together in silence avoiding the subject if why Sego tried to stop her. It became night and both of them were too tired to walk so they ended up falling asleep in the park. Even though the sounds were of cars, helicopters and people Kim still slept next to Shego. This time Shego didn't say anything and even bid Kim goodnight before sleep overcame them peacefully.

"Hey Shego," Kim said wondering why this plant looked so ….interesting.

"What?" Shego asked looking at the street sings trying not to get lost for the fourth time today. She expected another awkward conversation starter but when she didn't get a response she decided to see what the heroine had found.

To her horror Kim was laughing hysterically and foaming at the mouth. Kim looked like a lunatic rolling in some sort of plant.

"Kimmie…Kim," Shego said trying to snap Kim out of it. There was an odd smell coming from the plant Kim was on but Shego didn't think much of it.

"Princess…talk….to… meeee..." Shego was having trouble talking. In fact, she was having trouble thinking straight. Everything seemed brighter, any sound was distorted, colors were more vivid and things were changing into a world only a child could make sense of. The building had turned into mountains of ice cream, streetlights were now lollipops and the people were upright talking animals.

_Oh no!_ Shego thought realizing what was happening. As much as both cats tried to stop laughing they couldn't it was as if they were incarcerated. The only explanation could be that the mysterious plant was…Catnip! Shego tried to get Kim off of it but it was no use Kim was hooked on it. The thief was just about to claw Kim when a warm calm feeling overcame her.

Before she knew it, the thief found herself laughing at the funniest things she saw. It was hysterical to see a walrus talking on a fish trying to get out of a bumblebee.

Then something caught Kim's eyes, it was a cute flying jellyfish. Even though her instincts told her not to follow it, she still wanted to play with it. The jellyfish was swimming around her teasing Kim to play till it started to leave. Kim used her hind legs to jump for it laughing when she missed. Kim looked back to know how Shego was doing and was surprised to see the thief on her back with a serene smile. The red head couldn't help but think that the thief looked so cute and thought it wasn't wise to leave Shego alone. The jellyfish floated in front of Kim taunting her but she started walking towards Shego never knowing the danger she had turned her back to. Just as Kim was about to call Shego the jellyfish had engulfed her.

"What in the world?" Kim asked trying to claw her way out of the thing that had swallowed her. Fear started to rise in Kim snapping out of her hallucination.

"Shego!" Kim cried breaking the spell for Shego. The thief quickly turned to see that Kim was in a net. _How does Kim keep getting into trouble? _Shego thought.

"You're a pretty one," said the animal catcher snickering. The cat just struggled in the net but it was no use she wasn't going anywhere. He hadn't noticed Shego because she had blended pretty well with the grass but Kim stood out to him like a sore thumb. In a flash he locked Kim in a cage and got in the car.

"Shego!" Kim cried out. Shego was just about to jump on the car when it started to move.

_No! Wait! Kim!_ Shego thought. Shego started to chase after the car not caring about other cars that could possibly hit her. Kim tried to pick the lock but it wasn't any use; she needed opposable thumbs.

Eventually Shego's lungs felt on fire and her legs started to ache as well. Her little body just wasn't built to chase after cars. The smell of the car's smog wasn't helping and the way the guy was swerving in and out through traffic. To Kim's terror Shego was slowing down. Just as Shego was about to jump on the vehicle it suddenly turn a sharp turn and speeded away leaving Shego defeated and gasping for air.

The thief couldn't believe she let the car get away.

"Now you're a crazy cat to be chasing after one of those, _especially_ one that takes animals. I like the crazy ones," Shego heard. She saw who the voice belonged to and was surprised to see it was a cat. _Great. So we can speak to animals too!_ Shego thought angrily. He lazily jumped off from the tree and Shego couldn't help but think he was handsome. He was a gray cat with black stripes and seemed to be in shape with olive green eyes. _Boy this cat must be a player,_ Shego couldn't help but think that. His voice was deep, low but in a charming way.

"So what if I am? It's not of your damn business" Shego retorted.

"Whoa… calm down sweet thing I meant you seemed pretty determined to catch that car is all I'm saying."

"Well yeah someone I know was captured and I was trying to rescue her."

"Seemed to me more than 'someone you would know' if I didn't know any better I'd say that you acted as if your mate was taken."

"You are right," She said, "You don't know any better."

The Street cat was taken aback by this comment. He had never met such a feisty cat that didn't seem to fall for his charm; which made her a challenge.

"Fine but if you wanted to know where they were taking your friend I would have told you," The male cat said teasing Shego. That only made her snarl and hiss at her company.

"Look if you are not going to help then get out of the way." Shego said leaving the nosy cat. However this was not the response the tom was looking for and decided to change his tactics.

"Wait… I'm sorry for being so rude where are my manners? Can we start over," he said not waiting for a response he continued, "My name is Thomas and I shouldn't be playing with someone who just lost her lover."

"Friend," corrected Shego but for some reason was blushing at the idea of her and Kim being lovers.

"Right, here let me walk you to the shelter she is being taken to and along the way we can get to know each other better," Thomas said with a charming smile. They started to walk together to find Kim and break her out of wherever she was.

Hopefully it wasn't anywhere bad.

_The Animal Shelter_

The sounds of animals barking and yelping could be heard from outside. The shelter was surprisingly clean but still the smell of animal feces lingered. It seemed that the place was overcrowded. There were at least 3 dogs in one cage and the cats were on the other side with roommates as well. The animal catcher had placed Kim in a single cage much to Kim's convenient. She was placed in one of the cages against the wall and hers was the closest to a window to see outside. Her cat instincts all told her that she should be panicking but her human mind was telling her to stay calm. The cat part was winning. Her eyes darted back and forth looking for a way out, her heart trying to pound out of her little chest and she was hyperventilating. This was not good. Where the hell was Shego? Kim couldn't think straight due to all the noise the other animals were making.

"Hey get me out of here?"

"Mommy where are we?"

"What happened to my family?

"What's wrong with me? Why does no one want me?"

All Kim could do was crawl into a ball and pray that she was having a nightmare and soon she would wake up in her room. That was not the case.

"Are you okay miss?" Kim opened her eyes to see it was a kitten. It had patches of hair missing and it seemed to only have one eye. The sight made Kim's heart break.

"Yeah," Kim said, suddenly feeling foolish for panicking.

"You don't have anything to worry about miss. I'm sure you have a chance of finding a new home, you are very pretty," the deformed kitten said. All Kim could do was smile and prayed for Shego to hurry up and save her already.

The sound of the animals intensified when a woman had walked in with a clipboard. She headed towards Kim's cage but not without greeting the other animals. Even though she was wearing a white coat the animals all greeted back in their own way. From what Kim could see this person was very friendly.

Once she was in front of Kim's cage, the redhead could read that the visitor's name was Mary.

"Now aren't you a cute little feline," Mary said with a warm smile. Her emerald eyes seemed to be inspecting Kim seeing if there were any wounds that needed to be treated. She opened the cage slowly and reached out to Kim cautious of whether Kim would attack or not.

Kim realized that Mary must be a vet and that she was being examined. Her eyes searched for an escape route but the doors were all closed and the windows only had a little slot. It wasn't big enough for Kim to escape through.

"I see that Butters was being friendly to ya'll," Mary said. Kim felt a little weird that this woman would talk to animals as if they were humans but Kim felt obligated to respond with a meow. "Yeah Butters was rescued from an abandoned house. He got his scars from a dog attack but don't ya worry he's a fighter and doesn't let his disabilities hold him back. I just wish other people could see that."

The story brought tears to Kim's eyes. She had never realized that people aren't the only ones that needed to be rescued.

"All done," Mary said placing Kim in her cage. Just then the catcher walked in to call Mary and Kim was then again left alone with the other animals. She could only hope that Shego was having better luck.

_Wherever Shego's at_

"Are we there yet?" Shego whined. It felt like they were walking for hours and still no animal shelter.

"Yeah just a little bit more. Now sweet thang how old did you say you were?" Thomas asked

"I didn't and I'm not your sweet anything."

"Well I don't want to get into any more trouble because one time I was –" He stopped once he spotted sometime. To Shego it looked like someone told him that he was going to be neutered and looked to see what he was staring at. It was a little gray kitten. In fact it looked a lot like-

"Daddy! Where have you've been?" the kitten asked.

_This bastard has been hitting on me all this time without telling me that he's a father!_

Thomas gave a loud fake cough to try and think of an excuse when the kitten started to rub on him. The more time passed the more Shego was glaring daggers at Thomas so he had come to a conclusion. The gig was up, time to come clean.

"Okay okay this is my son Shadow," Thomas started, "I found him in an alley and adopted him as my own-"

"Silly Daddy," Shadow said. The kitten turned his attention to Shego, "Sometimes my father likes to tell big stories to impress the ladies but daddy says that I can kill the adventure. Guess that's why he gave me my name he said that I creep up out of nowhere kind of like death."

Shego almost fell over by how cute and innocent this kitten was. Doesn't he understand at all that his father was a player?

"Oh really," Shego said resisting the urge to scratch Thomas. Thomas was sweating bullets and looked like he was looking for an excuse to leave which was fine by Shego as long as he took her to the shelter.

"Sometimes he likes to play around with the pretty ones. He says he knows a place but he likes to get them lost so he can make a move, right Daddy?" Shadow said innocently.

"He What!" Shego screamed. This guy has been wasting her time and he might not even know where Kimmie is? "Listen buddy you either take me to the shelter or get the hell out of the way before I personally castrate you myself!"

"Waitwaitwait," Thomas said with his paws raised up, "I do know where your friend is I swear."

He gave a long exhale of air as he yet again escape another wrath of an angry pussy…cat. True he was taking Shego the long way but it was so they can get to know each other better leave it to his son to ruin everything.

_A couple of hours later_

"Here it is." Thomas said. The catcher's car was seen parked outside but the place did not look like it was easy to get into too.

"Thank you," Shego said. Thomas actually apologized for his behavior earlier and walked away with his son chatting away about cotton candy.

Shego looked around the place and was surprised to see how hard it was to get into. Had she been a human she could do this in her sleep but now it was like breaking into a maximum security jewelry store. And Kim was her jewel.

She checked around the area to only find a screened window with a thin slit on the bottom.

She jumped up and looked inside to see Kim curled up in a ball. It was late and most of the animals were asleep.

"Psstt, Kim," Shego whispered. Kim's ear perked up and searched for Shego. The redhead thought she had imagined it when she heard the noise and saw that Shego was by the window.

"Shego, is that really you?" Kim asked. In her mind she couldn't find a reason why Shego would save her and actually thought she was on her own. Now she felt guilty especially when Shego looked genuine happy to see her.

"Doy," Shego rolled her eyes. Kim actually broke down and told Shego everything that had happened. Shego didn't like seeing Kim cry but she didn't know what she could do. All Shego could do to comfort the heroine was slide her paw to touch Kim's.

"Hey, shhh it's okay," Shego said, "Don't worry I'll find a way to get you out and change back into humans, then I'll make sure every one of these animals find a happy home."

"Promise?" Kim asked her teary eyes having a glimmer of hope.

Shego nodded not understanding why she had made such a ridiculous promise to Kim. The green cat even went so far as to tell her about the cats she had had met and how she had found the shelter which was a pretty funny story especially when Kim laugh about Shego's threat to Thomas. Shego liked hearing her counterpart despite their past together. Things have changed she wasn't supposed to care that Kim was sad about anything let alone trying to cheer her up.

Kim slept that night holding Shego's paw feeling better now that the thief was there.

**Xoxoxoxox**

**Hope you guys liked it and thank Beloved-Raven because it's her B-day so here's her gift! ^_^**


	6. Tied Down

**Tommy was based on my cat (RIP)and his son Shadow is very spoiled **

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Over the past few days Shego had tried to get in but every time someone came in they had a big dog with them making it dangerous to get in that way. Shego also cursed whoever invented back to back doors to make it extra difficult for the break out put I mean it is as if people didn't want them to leave.

Kim also tried very hard not to get herself adopted by hissing and making herself look as dangerous as she could when people walked by. Her plan was to see Butters get adopted before she left but it didn't look too promising. All it took was parents to see him and automatically think he was diseased or just too disfigured to love.

Mary tried very hard too when it came to Butters by explaining the story but the parent's wanted a "simple" pet. In the end Mary would just walk away from the adults muttering "ignorant assholes" or "nobody's perfect." The Veterinarian also seemed to be having trouble having her golden rule of never euthanizing an animal at her shelter. There were just too many animals and not enough space but as long as she could juggle the space and money she would. That is until a fire broke out in an apartment building. The animals that survived and didn't have too many injuries were sent to her shelter which caused a bigger problem.

"No _you don't understand_," Mary said trying not to raise her voice. Some worker for the city had just told Mary that due to budget cuts Mary was basically on her own to keep the shelter alive.

"I'm pretty sure you'd have more space if you would just euthanize some of the animals," Said the voice from the other line.

"Ya'll say euthanize but this ain't no different than murder!" Mary screamed.

"Ma'am calm down now I know you have the supply so just use it on the animals that no one wants."

"Fuck you and I ain't no Ma'am you stupid pinhead," Mary said before she heard the dial tone. Her only assistant, Kim's abductor, had heard everything. He really didn't like his job because frankly he hated animals. The only reason why he had this job was simply because he's a high school drop-out. Yet now it seemed that he was going to enjoy seeing the light going out of these whiny little pests. He had already one little feline that seemed to make his life a living hell.

Kim.

There was a time that she hissed at him when he tried to clean the cage, and another time he was forced to show her off to the people even though they see that she looks violent. There was even that one time she almost bit him when he called her a stupid cat. It was as if she understood him.

"Hey Malcolm," Mary said, "I'm gonna take a lunch break take care of the shelter while I'm away."

Now was his chance! He could kill that cat before Mary would even know it, then he'd get rid of the body and tell his boss that she got adopted. It was foolproof.

Once Mary was out the door he had put on his safety gloves for what he was about to do. He passed Kim's cage and gave her a malicious smile when she started to yowl with anger.

"You won't be my problem anymore little pest. In a couple of minutes you're gonna be one dead cat," he said laughing. Kim gasped at his plan to kill her and quickly started to call Shego for help once he had left.

"Shego! Shego you have to get me out! He's going to kill me," Kim cried. Shego came at the window but couldn't believe what she heard. Shego's thinking went into overdrive as she tried to think of a plan. The thief saw the Veterinarian about to get into her car when a plan hatched. She ran as fast as she could, knowing there wasn't much time left.

Malcolm had entered again this time holding a tray of medical utensils. The other animals started to go into a frenzy when they saw what was happening.

"Shego!" Kim cried out. She saw the glove coming for her and she tried to bite and dodge it. _Where's Shego? Why would she leave me after all this?_ Kim thought bitterly.

"Gotcha," snickered Malcolm. As much as the petite cat struggled it was no use. He pinned the animal down and used his teeth to open the syringe. He probably should have already had the needle ready but he didn't think through everything. As he struggled to keep the animal in place and also filling the syringe he didn't hear the sound of the door opening. He was going to enjoy this as he saw the fear in the cat's eyes.

He was about to inject when he felt sudden pain in his leg. He gave a howl of pain and look to see a pair of angry green eyes staring back at him. It was a freaking green cat! Before he could do anything she climbed up his leg with its sharp claws and bite him right…where it makes men sing falsetto.

"Oh Jesus and Mary get it off!" He screamed. All that distraction made him let go and Kim was able to slip away from his deadly clutches. Kim couldn't believe that Shego had once again made it through for her and was about to give thank her until she saw Malcolm kick the air out of Shego.

Just when Malcolm was about to give the mutated cat another good kick he heard a sound behind him that reminded him of a-

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't blast out your brains," threatened Mary. Malcolm couldn't believe that his own boss was pointing a shotgun right at his head. This woman was nuts!

"Because it would be murder," he said before soiling himself.

"Nah I'd just explain to the cops that I had a right to defend these animals from a dumbass who has clearly lost his marbles."

Mary couldn't believe her own employee would do something like this. To think, she was just about to get into her car when a green cat had jumped on her shoulder. It kept meowing and rubbing itself against her as if trying to tell her something. And then Mary heard the animals go crazy and checked to see what had happened. She didn't care that the cat had follow her inside but she did care about what Malcolm was about to do. So she grabbed her gun that her dad had bought for her to "protect herself or scare the shit out of people who gave her any trouble." Now she finally had found it was good for something.

"Get the hell out! You are so fired," Mary yelled. The former employee didn't have to be told twice as he left without anything but his soiled pants.

Mary gave out a big sigh before lowering her weapon. She gave a gentle smile to the newcomer that seemed to be friends with…frankly all the work she had done she forgot to name the Tabby.

"That's the last time I'm hiring a guy," she said to both cats. She chuckled when it look like they gave her a nod of approval. Something told her these cats were special and she did have room for at least two more cats at her house until someone claims them or adopted them. She went to go get a carrier leaving Kim and Shego to talk to themselves.

"Thank you Shego," Kim said rubbing herself against Shego. Shego couldn't help but blush as Kim was so close to her, it was kind of nice. She snapped out of it before she got used to the feeling.

"Come on," Shego said," Let's get out of here before-"

Too late Mary had them both in a carrier before they had a chance to escape.

_Great just Great!_ Shego thought banging her head against the wall. Throughout the whole ride trip Shego complained about how this could get any worse but Kim was happy she wasn't alone. For some reason Shego had made her feel safe and happy even when she was complaining about things. In fact, she looked cute when she was angry.

Mary had opened the carrier once she had secured the premises so the cats wouldn't get out.

"Look here your new casa!" Mary said. It was then she had realized that she hadn't named either one of them.

"Hmmmmm I haven't named you guys, have I?" Mary said thinking very hard. First she would get started on the cat she knew the longest.

"You got to be kidding me?" Shego said. This was so humiliating!

"Relax Shego before she calls you grumpy," said Kim. Shego just glared at her causing Kim to giggle.

"Swear the minute she does, she's gonna have to watch her back at night." Shego threatened.

"Let's see…Peaches? Ginger? Cinnamon?" All those earned a mean face from Kim and giggles from Shego. _I am a cat, not food,_ thought Kim. Mary went on trying at least a hundred different names but all of them didn't seem to fit the cat until…

"Oh, I never noticed the shape of your face-" Mary said picking up Kim. It was sort of round and it reminded her of a certain vegetable.

"Oh man if she calls you what I think she's gonna call you-"Shego started.

"Pumpkin! That's it!" Mary said joyfully. Kim couldn't believe that she got stuck with the same nickname Shego used. Well at least it wasn't Princess.

"And for you, "Mary said staring at Shego now, "Hmmm Green Goblin? Green lantern. No. Hulk? Nah."

_If she keeps on going with these GUY comic book names I'm gonna-_

__"The incredible ahhh" Mary screamed as Shego tried to scratch her but had missed. "Jesus you don't have to get nasty about it." There was something about this cat that seemed to be a trouble maker but at the same time care for Pumpkin, just Pumpkin.

"Oh I got it! Ivy like the eco-terrorist Poison Ivy. How awesome am I that I have a cat named after one of the greatest and hottest villains," Mary said.

_You're more of an idiot to me, _Shego thought but accepted the name none the less.

"Okay, now time for a baa-ath," Mary sang.

Oh boy.

_Later on_

"Aww just one bite," Mary begged, "Ya'll are lucky that my other cats aren't here or they would have ate all the treats by now." Her parents had offered to take care of Mary's cats until the vet was completely sure that Kim and Shego were friendly enough.

She tried to feed the cats but neither would try to taste the cat treats she had gotten them. You see before Shego had scavenged food for herself and Kim to eat. Then all Kim had to do was spill her kibbles or give it to Butters who loved the hard food.

_No please, _Kim thought politely.

"Pleaseeeee," Mary begged. She had already given up on Shego who looked ready to claw her face when she saw an opening. Shego had only opened her mouth to yawn but was surprise when Mary had shoved the treats in her mouth. Kim couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Shego spitting and gagging out the treat. It was too funny.

"Well now that you gals are squeaky clean and somewhat fed Angel will be coming by shortly. She just needs to get off from work…Oh did I tell you guys she's a doctor?" Mary said excitedly. Shego just gave a "I don't care look" while Kim wagged her tail.

_Ding-Dong_

Mary had stopped feeding time to see who that was at the door. Kim and Shego were also curious to see the visitor. They snuck a peek to see a girl about the same age as Mary come through the door. What they didn't expect to see was the visitor giving Mary a kiss on the mouth.

Kim gave out an eeekk and darted back in the other room blushing like hell. Shego didn't see what the big deal was about.

"What's a matter Kim? Never seen two girls give each other a friendly hello," teased Shego. Kim just blushed even harder as she tried to think of a good comeback. Truth be told, she had never seen two girls kiss in front of her, yes she's heard about it but this was the first time seeing it in action.

"Like you've ever done it," accused Kim. But Shego wasn't about to lose this fight.

"As a matter a fact I have," Shego shot back. Kim felt a hint of jealousy at the girl who was able to kiss Shego. The thought surprised her and made her angry for feeling this way so she left Shego to gloat. The former thief was surprise at Kim's reaction and didn't expect to feel this crappy for being the winner.

"Wait Kim," Shego said running after the red head. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have teased you about that and I was being a jerk."

Kim felt touched that Shego would even apologize to her. Where was the Shego that couldn't care less that her date had melted at prom?

"Who says jerk anymore?" Kim said trying to lighten up the environment. "Who are you, Hannah Montana?"

Shego just tackled her for the insult and the two were play fighting for once without a care in the world.

They ended the day knocked out after the long day.

"So where exactly has Mary taken us?" Kim said searching for any clues. Both Shego and Kim had decided to stay in Mary's abode until they knew exactly where they were and where Rina's house was. The best part was that they were somewhere safe and with air conditioner and a big plasma T.V. The downside was that they already had collars with their names engraved on it.

"You find anything yet Shego?"

No response

"Shego?"

Again no response. Kim went to search where the green cat was only to find her flipping through the channels and draped over the couch.

"Shego!" Kim yelled. God sometimes Kim felt that Shego didn't care about the situation they are in.

"What?"

"We are supposed to be looking for anything that tells us where we are."

"Yea…and?"

"And here I am looking and you're watching TV!"

"Well I felt that I deserve a reward for finding a map."

"You found a map! Then why didn't you tell me you found something," Kim said irked.

"You didn't ask." Shego said giving Kim a smirk. Kim just gave a exasperated sigh and examined the map. Shego had already written on it indicating where Rina's house was and the distance and everything.

"That means," Kim was calculating the distance and how long it would take them, "We'd be there in three hours and be changed all in one day!"

_I know and then we'll go back to being enemies_ Shego thought. The realization didn't feel so good but it seemed that it only bothered her because Kim looked so ecstatic. Shego didn't want to bring Kim down by her attitude so she quietly went into another room to think about these indescribable feelings.

Yes, Kim was excited to be turned into humans and see her family so why did her heart feel so heavy? The red head had look around to find out that she was alone. _Guess I was annoying Shego,_ Kim assumed.


	7. Don't Leave Me

**Disclaimer :I own nothing**

**xoxoxoxox**

_The next day_

"K bye ya'll," Mary said as she closed the door. The vet had a bad feeling that she couldn't shake off but she needed to go to the shelter.

Once she had closed the door Kim and Shego were all prepared and ready to go. Kim held the neatly folded map in her mouth as Shego was picking the lock on the door. Both of them had so much to say to each other but somehow there was a feeling of separation. It was as if they were back on square one. They walked with confidence as the map pointed out exactly where they needed to go. Kim tried to start a conversation but she didn't know what to say. If she didn't think it through they might just end up fighting but also Kim didn't want to go back pretending that she hated Shego. There was a warmth feeling every time she was with Shego whether fighting or just being the room and she didn't want it to go away.

Shego was also deep in her thoughts trying to say something to Kim but it all sounded so weak and vulnerable two things Shego is not. To her Kim was the one who had the courage to face her if she's wrong or admit when she was right. Unlike most people, Kim treated her…like a person not just some freak who has a talent for stealing.

"Shego-"

"Princess-"

Both had stopped just as they were about to strike up a talk.

"You first Shego," Kim said.

"Well Kimmie I just wanted to say," Kim stopped listening once she saw what was over Shego's shoulder. It was Rina's house!

"Shego there's Rina's house," Kim said excited. It was basically a shortcut they just had to jump over a wired fence and cross large wild grass and they'd be there. Then a thought crossed her mind, _Wait that's not what Shego wrote in the map! She made us go on another path that would take at least another half hour to get to._ "Shego why are you making us go through the long way to her house?"

"Because it's not safe," Shego replied. Rina had once told her to stay on a certain path but she couldn't remember why.

"Since when was it only your decision to choose a path?" Kim said getting angry, "Why isn't it safe and why didn't you tell me?" They had gone through enough and all Kim wanted to do was be with her family and sleep in her warm soft bed after a nice hot shower. Kim felt foolish for letting Shego lead them and being left out of vital information.

"I don't remember," Shego said sheepily. She had wished that she had listened more carefully to Rina. "Look just trust me."

"Trust you! This is coming from the same person who told me not to help a woman getting mugged and made us go through circles in this damn city while my friends and family think I'm in danger!" Kim was finally furious. Maybe this was just game to Shego and Kim got played. "You couldn't even tell me why we aren't supposed to cross through this path."

"No you don't understand why I said that," Shego said getting frustrated. This wasn't how it was suppose to be.

"Then tell me oh wise one," Kim said sarcastically. She felt so betrayed by Shego and now she had her guard up. Maybe Shego was evil after all and had nothing better to do than to make Kim's life worse.

The green feline thought best not to tell her especially the way things are turning out, "I just didn't want you to be used."

"Please you didn't give a shit when I was being used by my own prom date!" Kim said opening up old wounds. Without warning she meant to slap Shego but forgetting to retract her claws sliced Shego's cheek. There were four thin lines on Shego's cheek that started to drip crimson. Nothing could be heard except for Shego's heavy breathing. She looked at her blood and then back at Kim's eyes. Instantly Kim's rage had left seeing the look she had caused on Shego's face.

"You don't want to listen to me, then fine," Shego whispered, "Fuck off." The thief said as she headed the long way.

Kim half expected a fight not a retrieval from her counterpart. She felt childish for crossing the line and getting so worked up. She ignored the throbbing pain from her heart as she was finally close enough to the fence. She easily slipped through a hole and saw a beat up wooden box on the other side. There were marking on it but Kim paid no mind as she was heading for her only way home.

Shego had stop mid way as she couldn't control the tears anymore. She hated how Kim could produce such emotions from her and then use it against her. She didn't want to feel on a rollercoaster and not being able to control anything. It just wasn't her style. The thief had stopped and taking a deep breath trying to sort out what went wrong. She banged her head trying to remember that day that Rina warned her.

_Memory_

"_What happened there?' Shego asked examining her friend's hand. It had been bandage but blood seemed to be soaking through._

"_Just what I get for straying off and not paying attention. They got m,e" Rina explained._

"_They?"_

"_I wanted to live just a little far from the city to you know enjoy nature but still be close enough to people. Well unfortunately this is the price I pay especially since I look cattish." Rina said. "Dogs did this to me."_

_The green thief couldn't believe what she was hearing, "dogs?"_

"_Don't worry I got vaccinated just I case but I tell you stay on the path because there are wild dogs around here and honey they are not afraid to go after something bigger than them."_

_End of memory_

That's it!

_Oh no,_ Shego thought. The thief thought about the past few years with Kim and the good times they shared but also the bad ones. It didn't matter though the good ones far outweighed anything especially when Shego made Kim smile. And now Kim was headed towards something that could tear her limb from limb. Without hesitating she turned around and headed back to Kim praying that she wasn't too late.

Kim went walked through the grass as her heart started to pump harder and harder in her chest. She was finally going to get to go home and maybe fix what happened between her and Shego once they meet at Rina's place.

A low growl snapped made Kim's blood go cold and her hair stand up. Her ears perked up trying to detect where the noise came from. Whatever it was, was too fast and only made Kim more scared by the minute. Her adrenaline was pumping fast but the heroine finally didn't know what to do. Her cat instinct told her to run while her human mind was trying to make an escape plan. Her cat side won once she saw a pair of yellow eyes staring at her and a big set of sharp teeth. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. The creature took chase never leaving it's predatory eyes off of Kim. Kim tried to not look back but wondered what it was exactly trying to eat her. Her heart dropped when she saw that it was a large pit bull and it was gaining on her.

Instantly she started to zig zag to make a bigger gap between them. All her muscles working into overdrive to keep her from becoming dog food. Her heart pounding in her chest and her lungs burning for air.

_It's no use he's catching up_ Kim thought frantically. Kim could now see the fence she had entered though and the box! The dog was too close for her to take the chance to try to fit in the hole in the fence. If she risked it she could end up getting stuck and being torn apart by the hungry animal. Just when the dog gave a surprise charge Kim was able to use one boost of energy to run in the box.

She slammed into the inside just as the jaws clamp shut getting nothing but air. She wasn't out of the woods yet as the dog tried to destroy the box. It would bite onto the sides and tried to lift it but the box was too heavy and it's paws were not able to reach Kim. Yet that didn't stop the dog especially since it was starving.

_I should have listened Shego,_ Kim thought. She closed her eyes and just wished she was home or at least with… Shego. Tears started to flow as she heard the sound of wood splitting and cracking. She pushed her body into the corner as much as she could to prolong her fate. The dog was using his jagged teeth and the strength of his jaws to break the box piece by piece. Kim could feel the dog's hot breath making her hair stand up and the smell of rotting teeth filled the air.

_I'm sorry Shego_, Kim thought waiting for her grizzly death to begin.

Just then the dog howled in pain and backed away from the box. Her heart jumped for joy when she saw a flash of green fur on top of the dog's back. Shego had her claws deep into the flesh as the dog was trying to throw her off.

"Kim run now!" Shego ordered. The thief was riding the dog like a bull dodging the teeth and paw swings. Kim crouched low trying not to get the dog's attention and made a dash for the hole in the fence.

Her moment of triumph was shattered when she heard Shego cry out in pain. The dog unexpectedly rolled on the ground finally throwing Shego off. Before the thief could do anything she felt like a train hit her as the dog bit her viciously in her midsection. The dog's teeth clamped shut ripping through Shego's flesh and bones breaking like toothpicks. Shego screamed scream out in pain but it was no use. She was at the mercy of the dog as it shook it's head making the teeth dig deeper causing blood to gush out of the open wound.

Kim rushed to save Shego praying she wasn't too late. Without thinking she jumped at the dog landing on its head. Her claws latching onto the ripple's of the dog's flesh but that wasn't what the heroine was aiming at. In one swift movement she swung at the dog's only vulnerable spot; it's eyes. Her nails tore at one eyeball, blood spurting out making the dog howl in pain and letting Shego go. Kim jumped off prepared to defend the thief to the death. Her hair stood on all sides and she hissed loudly and arched her back as much as she could. The dog figured losing an eye was not worth this fight as it ran whimpering and yelping in pain.

Once the red head felt safe enough to turn her back she averted all her attention to Shego

"Shego, " Kim said tearfully. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Shego said in a horse chuckle, "Never felt better."

A puddle of blood started to form around the green cat.

Kim thought quickly as she tried to think of what to do while Shego had gone unconscious.. It was too dangerous to try to go to Rina's house because one they might run into other dogs and Rina might not be home or know how to help. On the other hand it's a longer walk to Mary's and the vet might not be home either or Shego might not…

_I can't think like that_, Kim thought as she lifted Shego onto her back. It best choice was Mary right now as broke into a run. Kim could hear Shego's shallow breathing and occasional whimpering when Kim had to take sharp turns. Kim's adrenaline had overpower any pain coming from her throbbing muscles and her swollen lungs but as Kim continued to run her body was getting weaker.

"I…can't-t…stop now," Kim said through pants. To Kim's horror Shego's felt lighter and her heartbeat was slowing down. The red head felt something warm and sticky ooze on her fur and drip on the floor. It took Kim a minute to see it was Shego's blood.

"Never..thought…I was…gonna go like this," Kim heard, "Always…thought I…was gonna go out…. With a bang." Shego was awake feeling a lot worse than she did before but at least it was worth it. She got to save Kim.

"Don't say that," Kim snapped.

"Shego."

"Hmm"

"Promise me you won't leave me," Kim begged.

"S-sure Kimmie," Shego said trying to fight the buzzing in her head.

"NO Shego I mean it," Kim hissed "Promise me."

"K princess I promise," Shego said not understanding what was happening.

It was silent again as Shego must have passed out again.

_Don't you dare think about giving up on me _thought Kim as she began her run again.

**Xoxoxoxox**

**Cliffhanger's oh no! now I know I'm back**


	8. Everybody's Fool

**I have another chapter but right now it is being edited so here's at least one for the Fan ^_^**

Angel gave a heavy sigh as she headed towards Mary's car. There was a bad feeling in her that wouldn't leave and when Mary mentioned that she had it too didn't help. Today was just an off day and neither could do anything about it.

"Ready to go?" asked Angel. She looked at Mary who was staring blankly out the window lost in her world. Angel couldn't help but smile as her partner looked cute when she was thinking and reached out to snap the vet out of it.

"Go where?" Mary asked staring right into Angel's forest green eyes.

"I honestly don't know let's just roam around till we see what seems good to eat," Angel offered.

Mary started her car and the two were off hoping to shrug the unpleasant aura.

They were on the road for about 15 minutes when Angel saw something that she couldn't believe.

"Oh my god! Mary stop the car," Angel exclaimed scaring the hell out of her partner.

The car screeched to a sudden stop, "Jesus Angel give a girl a warnin' before you do-" Mary stoped once she caught site of what the other brunette was staring at.

It was Pumpkin carrying Ivy on her back.

And they were covered in blood.

"Pumpkin!" Mary yelled. The orange cat stop mid run to see who had called her. The cat immediately ran towards them as if she knew they could help.

Angel placed her hand over mouth once she saw Ivy's wounds up close. As a doctor it resembled when a person was attacked by a bull shark.

Mary went into saving mode as she took off her jacket and scooped up the bleeding cat in her arms. In less than a minute they were all ready in the car prepared to save Mary's cat.

"Quick Hon you drive while I put pressure on the wound." Mary ordered.

"Where to the shelter or your house?"

"My house, I have enough medical supplies there and it's closer."

Angel jammed into the gas pedal as hard as she could. The Chevy made a screeching noise as she turned a hard left probably burning-out and leaving tire marks but there wasn't any time to be wasted.

"Hey shhhh you're ok now," Mary said. Ivy just whimpered and made some low painful meows, her eyes were dazed and her gums were pale white. The vet was taken aback by how Pumpkin seemed to be comforting the injured cat even rubbing her face every now and then.

Once they were at the house they ran to the storage room. Because of the budget cuts, there wasn't any space to place any extra items at the shelter but Mary simply kept the things at her house until it was needed back at the shelter. As Angel got the needed materials Mary scrubbed her hands furiously as they prepped for surgery.

"Ok stick the IV there" Mary ordered.

"There?"

"Perfect now-" Mary felt bad what she was about to say but they couldn't take any chances, "Take Pumpkin out and shut the door."

_My god,_ Mary thought as she saw the wounds up close. Behind all the dirt and dog saliva the vet could see Ivy's side had been ripped to the bone and a lot of muscle tissues were torn and swollen. This wasn't going to be easy but she was a girl that hadn't given up and as long as Ivy's fighting so should she.

_A couple of hours later_

Angel pulled off her mask as she stepped out of the room. Mary was still stitching up the wounds but told her to check up on Pumpkin who had been crying and scratching outside the room for hours.

She felt a little strange seeing a cat stare at the door with such focus as her patients do at the waiting room. In fact she could tell there was something unique about these two cats. Mary had told her that they almost seemed human but Angel didn't believe her. Mary also said her car intentionally ate her cd just to mess with the vet but now the brunette could see her lover was right.

"Come here and let's get you cleaned up," Angel said in a soothing voice. The cat didn't seem to notice that she was still covered in blood and it didn't bother her in the least. It seemed she had bigger things to worry about.

The tabby cat gave a weak cry as the doctor placed her in the tub of warm water. Angel was surprised that not even water brought out any typical cat behavior as Pumpkin seemed to be in her own world. If Pumpkin was a person Angel would have thought that the cat was in shock.

The brunette gently cleaned off the blood and dirt matted in Pumpkin's hair. The cat still didn't seem to notice till she saw the water turn a reddish brown. The color seemed to have snapped the cat out of her dream as she quickly flew out of the tub but Angel was faster.

"Wait you're ok shhh you're fine,' the brunette said holding the cat. "Ivy's not going anywhere."

The cat went limp in her arms and looked at Angel guilty as if saying, "I hope you're right because this is all my fault."

Just then Mary appeared with a grim look on her face. She looked very tired and gave a big sigh lifting some weight off her shoulders.

"The rest is up to her," Mary started to say before a couple of tears came down "How did this happen?"

Neither noticed that Kim had snuck into the room where Shego was at.

Both doctors could see that Pumpkin wasn't going to hurt Ivy just be there for support as the cat just laid beside her counterpart and rubbed her head against the other one.

"Let's just give them a little time alone," Angel said as they left to discuss Ivy's condition.

"I have never seen anything like that."

"I know, not even people can survive that kind of damage let alone an animal."

"My guess was that it was a dog attack."

"Jesus…Is there anything else we could do?"

"No. We just have to wait but my professional opinion is that Ivy won't make it through the night."

"SHHhhhh! Pumpkin can hear you."

"Well I was just say-"

"No one ever wants to hear news like that for their loved ones, now we'll just leave Pumpkin there for support to get Ivy through the night even if it does seem like a lost cause, " Angel said before crying. She couldn't help it there was something about these cats that told her they should never be apart from each other.

Angel was right Kim could hear everything but that wasn't going to stop her faith in Shego. The doctors came to check throughout the night but most of the time Kim was alone with Shego. That night she had the nightmare that made her relive their whole adventure up to this point of what had happened.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours till finally the sun came up and everyone was happy to see that Shego was still alive.

But she wasn't out of the woods yet.

For one thing Shego hadn't woken up and the injuries would take some time to heal.

That didn't matter to Kim because as time passed her optimism grew. She wouldn't dare leave Shego's side and she'd entertain herself be reminding Shego about all their missions together.

_Then one day…_

Kim had woken up to see Shego's eyes staring right at her. Kim couldn't speak as she didn't know what to say. Cry? Beg for forgiveness? Just when she was about to say something Shego spoke first.

"When I was a superhero the people loved me," She started silencing Kim. "You believe that you can save everyone and the thought alone should make people happy even if it can't always be done. Well unfortunately people want you to do the impossible even do things they couldn't possibly imagine doing themselves."

"Shego you don't have to-"

"No I want you to know…you _need_ to know. Everything was going fine with Team go until the boating accident. There was a horrible storm and a boat was stranded in the middle of the ocean near Go City so Team Go went there to rescue the passengers. While everything was going as smoothly as it could the last two people needed to be saved were a man and his daughter. Just when it was their turn the sinking boat had started to shift making them fall overboard. Not thinking I jumped into the water with a rope tied on my waist."

Shego took a breather while Kim could imagine everything so vividly as if she was there.

"The current was strong and I barely could keep myself afloat but as I could see the two people I swam towards them as fast as I could. Up close I couldn't believe the father was so hysterical that he was using his daughter as support to keep from drowning. I could see the little girl's eyes scared and confused as her dad was killing her. So I did what needed to be done… I punch the bastard knocking him off. He disappeared under the huge waves while the daughter was screaming for him. I quickly grabbed the girl and Hego started to pull us up."

Shego stopped as she remembered what happened next. The names they had called her and the media twisting the truth till it looked like a spiral. Even the girl she had saved had turned against her and telling people on the news that she wanted justice for her father. At first her brothers had stood beside her but then they were also being persecuted till the point that when Shego wanted to leave they didn't stop her. That's when the thief knew she was alone in this world and she was okay with it…at least that's what she thinks.

"After everything I had done it meant nothing because I let a father of three drown because of my 'ruthless actions'" Shego shifted a little as she saw the look on Kim's face. "They called me murderer, saying that I _should_ have saved them both instead of playing God. Who was I to decide who lived and who didn't."

"They're wrong you can't save everyone," Kim said touching Shego's paw. Shego turned away from Kim not wanting to let the redhead see her look so weak. Kim's thoughts of Shego being an evil villainess vanished as it was replaced by someone who was hurt and betrayed.

_But I can save you Shego…from the loneliness, _thought the redhead.

"I know but from then on I learned something… people will use you if you let them," Shego was getting angry, "Don't trust anyone, never let your guard down and it's every person for themselves."

Angry hot tears flowed down from Shego's face as she wanted to be left alone. Kim probably thinks less of her now just a little crybaby who couldn't take criticism and some name calling. But what happened next stunned the thief. She felt Kim embrace Shego tightly and heard

"If you don't want to help the world that's okay with me but please…" Kim made Shego face to her "Please don't shut me out of your life, understand." Shego saw that Kim was also crying and the two held each other as if their life depended on it. Kim knew that deep down Shego didn't truly believe that or else Kim would have been the injured one or worse…

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Shego I'm so sorry," Kim chanted but what she hadn't known was that Shego had already forgiven her.

"Just to warn you," Shego tightened her grip around Kim, "I'm really possessive of anything close to me."

"Wouldn't want it any other way,' Kim said.

What should have taken weeks to heal only took some days because of Shego's powers.

"Shego you should be resting," Barked Kim. But Shego wasn't listening as she was running after a butterfly.

"Look," Shego said touching her scar, "I'm fine see."

"Don't do that," hissed Kim before Shego tackled her. They ended up laughing and trying to outwit each other.

"This is ridiculous. Why haven't you found our daughter," James Possible asked. The Possible family had been patient enough and still these so call agents can't even find Kim or Shego. It's was as if they've disappeared from this world without a trace.

Agent Du took a deep breath trying to relax himself, it wasn't working. Dr. Director had left him in charge of this because she had other cases to handle. He felt this too incompetent, I mean it was Kim Possible the girl who could do anything could certainly take care of herself. Maybe she was taking a break from everything you know having a girl crisis or something.

"That's it! Where is the phone I'm calling Betty now!" Kim's mother yelled. She was worried sick of her daughter and yet nothing was done.

"No wait! Ok we'll put a $50,000 awards on anyone who has seen either Kim or Shego on national Television. How's that sound," Du offered. He was not about to have his balls handed to him by his boss.

"Team," Du called out, "Shego is a high risk to the community if there's a shot take it that's an order!"

"Yes sir."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	9. Under the Moonlight

**Cuz my betra reader is bomb she decided to do this chapter a lot faster for you guys. Omg this chapter is based on Rinacat's "under the moonlight" loved it!**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

"I'm telling you Angel, "Mary laughed. "These cats are like from the Twilight zone or something. I've never seen anything like this."

"Yeah but that's not all Ivy did have a great supporter," Angel smirked. "And a great doctor by her side." Angel pulled Mary in for a kiss while the cats played together.

No one would believe that Ivy, who was on the brink of death, was now wrestling with Pumpkin. Both doctors also noticed that neither could get close to the red cat without getting death glares from Ivy. It was as if she was some sort of bodyguard or something especially when Ivy was grooming Pumpkin.

If you didn't want to bleed you'd better stay clear away from Pumpkin.

Kim couldn't help but get distracted once she saw the doctors kissing and couldn't help but imagine how Shego's lips would feel if they were human. She'd imagine they'd feel soft and taste-

"Kimmie why are you all red?" Shego laughed. Whatever Kim was thinking about made her face match a tomato.

"Nothing," the heroine said dreamily.

"Dang it where's my wallet?" Mary asked searching through her pockets.

"You lost it again."

Kim glared at Shego who started snickering.

"What? I can't help it. Her reactions are so funny." For some reason Shego had taken a joy to try and drive Mary insane by switching things around like changing the alarm, or listening to phone messages in advance or 'misplacing' her things. It could be because of the time that Mary had accidently given her too much morphine that Shego acted all loopy and funny which Kim must 'keep to her grave.'

Angel turned on the T.V. to help her partner forget about her missing wallet because for some reason she knew it would reappear in an odd place. For now everything seemed alright.

"THIS JUST IN! ON KJBT NEWS, THE POSSIBLE FAMILY HAS PUT UP REWARD MONEY FOR INFORMATION ON THE WAREABOUTS OF THE FAMOUS KIM POSSIBLE. MORE DEATIALS TONIGHT AT 7 PM."

"Wow they still haven't found her…that's too bad," Mary said before changing the channel. Kim ran out of the room and Shego was about to follow when.

"AH-HA," Mary said pointing at the screen and then to Ivy. "The cats! They are Kim and Shego! "

Shego's hair stood up and she froze in her place.

_What the hell. How did this nutcase figure it out?,_ Shego thought. It wasn't a good idea that their owners would know who they really were or they'd could lead them all into danger if any villain knew.

Angel on the other hand wasn't buying it.

"You mean to tell me that Ivy and Pumpkin are the famous Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything, and her arch nemesis Shego the plasma throwing thief?"

"Yes, it all fits you see they are the same colors as the missing people and I could have sworn that I found Pumpkin a little after Kim went missing . AND-"

"Honey, Sweetie I used to think that you needed attention that's why you used to tell me these funny stories of how Ivy had Tevo _Leverage_ instead of _House _or _Animal Cops _or when you claimed that Pumpkin had changed the channel. But now you have to quit reading these mangas or watching animes because they are really warping your mind."

"BUT she did-"

"Ahh nope I don't want to hear it. Honey you have no proof that these cats are people," If Shego could she would have kissed Angel. "Especially since I don't think that a person would be reckless enough to get mauled by a dog." Now Shego was giving the doctor a death glare.

"I guess your right…"

"How about this, my love we can dress the cats as Kim and Shego for Comic Con or Halloween."

"Yay!"

_Hopeless,_ Shego thought, but at least they were cleared of any suspicion. She took the advantage of the change of topics and went to see how Kim was doing.

"Kim wait," Shego said. The news was a slap of reality that had shattered their little charade.

Kim felt guilty for not thinking that her family must be worried sick but she knew that once she was human she wouldn't be allowed to be near Shego and that made her feel even worse.

"How could I just be here while my parents are anxious to know if I'm okay or not," Kim cried. Shego hated to see Kim cry now, she knew the consequence of changing back but right now wasn't important.

"Kim, by tomorrow you'll be in your parents' arms, I promise," Shego assured. An uncomfortable feeling passed when she had said those words but just shrugged it off.

Shego looked out through the window to see that it was a peaceful night. Then an idea popped in the thief's head as she jumped at the entrance door.

"What are you doing?" Kim wondered. Shego was picking the lock again but this time with a certain determination.

"Look I promised to take you home tomorrow, but first…" the door popped open, "Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Wha-" Kim was blushing furiously and taking completely aback by the question.

_She doesn't mean a date does she?_ Kim thought. She didn't want to ruin the moment so she decided not to ask especially when the thief gave her a wink.

"Sure," Kim said cheerily, "Where to?"

"It's a surprise," Shego smiled showing her pearly white canines. If Kim didn't know any better Shego looked excited. The red head's heart was pounding and she felt light headed but in a good way.

_Hope that Thomas guy was telling the truth_, thought Shego as she led them into a part of the city that he had claimed came alive at night.

So far he was true to his word as they walked around seeing that the trees had lighted Christmas lights and the streetlights had a warm glow to them. There seemed to be lots of people walking by too and they all came in pairs. There was even some people walking their dogs and they didn't throw a fit when they saw Kim and Shego as if they were too sophisticated to start barking.

Yet one cat thought it was a good idea to hit on Kim

"Hey toots," he said slyly, "Where's that nice piece of meat heading." What Shego did next surprised both Kim and the unwanted guest.

"Beat it, she's with me," Shego hissed before going into a fighting stance. Her back all raised up and her tail was as fluffy as it could be. Shego gave a warning scratched making the other cat run away from fright. Kim felt touched that Shego would go through all that trouble even fight for her. It made the red head feel special in a way.

_Hmm now where did he say to go to?_ Thought Shego as continue to see the romantic scenery. Tommy had not only apologized for his actions but had given her a "secret" spot where the chefs liked Tommy and gave him a special meals. He said that if they were to see her they'd be just as welcoming and that is where Shego was taking Kim.

If only she could find the damn place. Just when all hope was gone she had found a paw print on one of the restaurants. That was the sign to see they were animal friendly.

"Follow me and play along," Shego said as they ran into the back door. Shego felt a little silly but started to claw the door and meow loudly.

"Who is it?" said a plump little lady. When she looked down to see two little cats her heart enlarged three times bigger. "AWWWWWw how cute! You two are so adorable I'd give you a big old hug but right now I'm working."

Yet the two cats stared at her their eyes as big as plates and their mouths in a cute innocent frown that was irresistible to the plump chef.

"I'd bet it was that gray cat who told you guys about us," she gave a wink to them. "Don't worry Mama won't disappoint. INTERNS!"

A couple of young chefs came crashing into each other trying to get to the woman first.

"Ma'am."

"I want you to take over the kitchen while I cook a little something special for these adorable cats."

"Yes ma'am," they said as they scrambled back into the service. The head chef gave a sigh of disappointment because she'd thought at least one of them would have the balls to stand up to her but till then they'd still remain interns.

"Hmm I know just the thing," the woman said as she went through her list of meals.

"Wow," Both Shego and Kim said in unison. If they didn't know any better they'd think they were humans again and even then still being treated as royalty. They had their own private place behind the restaurant with a burning candle as their only light source. Shego didn't know what exactly she was eating but it tasted so good that it would melt into her mouth and explode in different flavors.

"Oh my god," Shego said, "This is sooooo good."

"It's like my mouth is having an orgasm," Kim said not realizing that she had said it aloud. There was a minute of silence before they burst into laughter at the vulgar statement.

"If you think this is great imagine me taking you out when we're humans," Shego commented. Kim still didn't know what to think of this event as a date or just a girl's night out but as long as everything was going great she didn't want to ruin the experience. Then an opportunity presented itself as Shego had a piece of food on the side of her mouth.

"You have a little," making a gesture at the food. However, Shego's tongue couldn't reach it making her both embarrassed and frustrated.

Without thinking, Kim leaned over and cleaned it with her tongue. The heroine couldn't tell if it was the food or just the taste of Shego that was delicious but it made her lick her lips for more. Shego on the other hand was blushing furiously and coughed a "thank you" trying to regain her composure. This was different than when they groomed each other, neither had been so close to the others mouth before. It was basically kissing from a cat's point of view but Shego had shrugged it off as Kim being 'helpful'.

They walked around to help get the food down and see the amazing setting. There was a pond filled with Japanese fishes and both cats couldn't help but stare at them.

"Bet you can't catch one," Shego taunted. Before the thief knew it water had been splashed into her face making her cough. Kim giggled at the sight of Shego being wet but was cut short when she felt water splash onto her fur. They ended up playing in the water both scaring the fishes and amusing the people at the sight. They looked so happy and carefree when they knew their time was about to end.

"Hurry up!" Shego hollered as she jumped onto another roof. With all the stress of changing back they never really got to use all of their new profound abilities; like their agility and strength to jump at very high places. Of course two very competitive girls weren't just going to have fun; they were also going to challenge each other's endurance at an intense game of…

"Tag you're it," Kim giggled tackling into Shego.

They finished the night on top of a roof staring at the glistening stars in the sky. Even the lights on the city made the sight dreamier with the moon out giving a luminous shine on the cats. They were huddled close even though they weren't cold but were just enjoying each other's company.

"Shego."

"Hmm."

"Thank you for this wonderful night it was a great surprise."

"Doy." Their tails intertwined like hands making both of their heart beating wildly and feeling warm inside but neither of them brave enough to say anything.

Finally Kim had got enough courage to say,"I don't want this night to end." Burying herself into Shego's mane gave her the feeling of her warmth and her sweet scent.

"Me either," Shego admitted knowing all too much that things will change as soon as they become humans.

They went back to Mary's house to get a good night's rest knowing that tomorrow was a big day for both of them.

_Next day_

Both cats had woken up before the sun had risen ready to set on their mission to change back. They gave one last look at the house before heading to their journey.

What neither cat knew was that their 'owners' were awake and had seen everything even Shego pick the lock but they didn't say anything.

"Where do you think they are going?" Angel asked sipping her herbal tea. They had a feeling that the cats were just passing by, they were too spirited to be own let alone be in a house all day. They had enjoyed the cats company as much as they could but sadly knew the animals were planning to leave; they just didn't think it was so soon.

"I don't know but hopefully they make it there safely," Mary said before sipping her coffee, "I don't think I have the strength to deal with Ivy's attitude anymore. And I told you they weren't really cats, this proves they are Kim Possible and Shego!" The last part earned her a punch from her partner.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**Review?**


End file.
